Fallen Angel
by ninariddletales
Summary: After Cedric's death, Harry's is sent to Azkaban because of his friends betrayal and escapes only to be captured by Voldemort. Harry returns to Hogwarts. Chapter Three Rewriten! UPDATED!
1. Return to Hell

Fallen Angel   
By: ninariddletales  
  
Harry stood alone in the hallways studying the detail he'd missed his childhood years. The place that had at one time made him so happy now felt like prison. The walls were cold and dark, uninviting to the once Azkaban prisoner. He knew he was late but didn't seem to care. He would act like nothing had happened, even though his soul was being torn apart inside, he would make them pay, for everything. As he neared the room he heard the laughs, shouts, and loud talks of the students, the carefree students who knew nothing of emptiness and pain. He entered, the loud noises stopped and slowly twisted into whispering.   
  
_"I don't think he's innocent."_ a Ravenclaw girl bravely declared to her friends.   
  
"Quiet!" Someone at her table snapped the girl had 'straggly, waist length, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permantly surprised look ' her voice suddenly turned into a soft whisper, "I think he's innocent..."  
  
Harry was quiet surprised as he sat, he meant to hate everybody but maybe some people believe him? Shock also took over him as Neville moved from sitting next to Harry's ex best friend to Harry.  
  
"Hi." he whispered meekly. Neville looked much different, he appeared stronger less scared even if his voice gave away his inner feelings.   
  
Harry simply nodded. Neville didn't seem to mind, as people started talking again, he talked very loudly (which was strange)to the boy-who-lived so he wouldn't have to hear the nasty comments that filled the room. Neville talked about how their fifth year was a drag, and that Harry's didn't miss to much except his test. He also talked about the Ravenclaw girl who told them Harry was innocent was Neville's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and she was the same year as Ginny. As Neville was talking Harry searched the room to see who was glaring at him.   
  
**"HARRY!"** Ginny left her brother and started towards Neville and Ron, who sat at the end of the table, alone.   
  
**"GINNY MOLLY WEASLY!!"** Ron shouted, his face matching his hair color.  
  
"Oh, Shove it!" Ginny yelled making her way over to best friend, Neville. "You know Harry's innocent, you're just to much of a git to realize it!"   
  
"Ginny...That bastard is twisting my sister." said Ron to anyone who would listen.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny hugged him tightly.  
  
"G-Ginny, I survived Azkaban just for you to staingle me to death."  
  
"Sorry." she murmered, sitting next to Neville, "So letting him in on the exciting things that has happened to us." she spat sarcasticly. "Oh, I forgot to metion, Neville, Luna, Draco, Blasie and I, are the most _**hated**_ people at Hogwarts!"  
  
"So if you don't want to hang out with us-"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
Neville and Ginny smiled, Harry had changed they could see it, he was empty but still maybe just maybe he was still holding on to life, and now that he knew he had friends maybe everything would turn out alright.  
  
"Oliver Wood is our new Potions Teacher, and Sirius Black is our new defense against the dark arts teacher!"   
  
**"Neville!!"**  
  
Neville frowned realizing what he'd said, "Sorry."  
  
Harry didn't respond. _Sirius_. His godfather, the man who should have trusted him and loved him like a father. Harry glanced at Sirius who was also staring at him. Instead of turning away, Harry glared at his once friend, Maybe I should have killed him when I had the chance.   
  
"Harry?" Neville sounded scared and concerned. Had Harry said that out loud? He didn't have time to think to much as he heard Dean say, "I heard he's friends with Draco."   
  
Neville tried his best to get Harry's attention but it wasn't working.  
  
"Draco is as _evil_ as Voldemort hims-" Before Dean could attempt to finish, Harry had came behind him, turned him around roughly and held his new wand against his neck.   
  
His first wand had been broken in front of him, he didn't know how but somehow Ollivander had made one, all most the exact same as his first one. He was the first student ever to be reaccepted to Hogwarts after his wand was broken.  
  
"You bastard, you can say anything you want about me I don't give a damn but when you start talking about my friends." he threated, "You'll find yourself hexed. Don't talk about people you know nothing about."  
  
"_Nothing_?" Seamus exclaimed, " He's a ex-Deatheater and if your friends with him than you must be the emeny too."  
  
As Seamus finished he was punched in the face and sent flying onto the Gryffindor table. Harry blinked in confusion as he saw Draco shook his hand.   
  
The teachers looked just as stunned, no one moved to give out pusishsments. Sirius stood up but just watched.   
  
"Now you listen here you stupid git!" Draco yelled as he stepped on the chair to lean over and grab Seamus by the collar of his robes, "Things in my life have been more of a hell whole than you could ever image. Harry didn't become my friend through darkness or pity, and he's a better friend to me than any of you to him."   
  
Draco's voice was ice-cold as he glared at various people at the table mainly Ron.  
  
_"He's seen everyone he's ever loved killed..."_  
  
"Would that include _Voldemort_?" Ron spat. Harry looked beyound hurt, Ron couldn't even look at him even though he didn't regret saying it.   
  
"**He would never betray a friend like you did, like your still doing**!"  
  
"Draco-" Harry started grasping Draco's arm keeping him from hurting anyone father.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape was the first teacher to react, "Come with me. Finnigan, see Madame Pomfrey."   
  
The two silently obeyed following the new headmaster to Dumbledore's former office. Dumbledore...Harry hated and loved him, he'd been there many a time for Harry than he betrayed him not believing him innocent, but Harry reminded himself he did come again to save him, and that's why he's dead. Many things had changed, since Snape had been a spy for so long the Ministry of Magic, and Fudge thought Severus would be perfect to be headmaster sine Dumbeldore had died so suddenly. Worse, Harry had been found covered in Voldemort and Dumbledore's blood after that he was sure that he'd spent the rest of his life in Azkaban. He'd already been there for a year and the thought of even going back for a day scared Harry. The strangest thing was Snape had stood up for him what he said Harry would knew know, but it kept him from the Dementor's kiss and got him back into Hogwarts. He had refused but Snape stepped in again.   
  
_"That smell."_ Harry muttered as he entered the office.  
  
"I'm sorry you find me as repulsive as I find you-"  
  
"No, " Harry interrupted, "I-It smell like Dumbledore, the sweet candy odor mixed with spices."  
  
Snape and Draco both felt confused because they smelt nothing of the kind.  
  
"His blood..." Harry mumbled, "Smelled like this room..."  
  
"Anyways," Snape continued, " Har-Potter, would you like me to re-sort you. The hat has reminded me that you'd do well in Slytheirn."  
  
Harry hadn't expected this at all! He thought Snape would be, You're so ungrateful, Potter. After all I've done for you. Dumbledore would be disappoint.   
  
"That's alright...I'll stay..."  
  
Snape gave a worried look, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Later that night, Harry deeply regreted his words as the Gryffindors made him a punching bag, he didn't fight back. He didn't feel the need to, if this made them feel better than have fun. He never would forget the hate on their faces when he had been found with Cedric's body. He remembered all the hateful words spat at his trail when he wasn't even given a chance to speak. He didn't protect himself from they're kicks he only made sure they didn't see. The cuts on his arms. He didn't want them to know he was the empty inside. He wanted then to pay. To bleed like he did. To starve like he was forced to. To be left with nothing. All he heard was Ron cursing him for all he'd lost, what Ron didn't understand was Harry lost them to.   
  
"This is for Mione." Ron yelled kicking Harry knocking his in darkness.   
  
**_Hermione.  
  
Hedwig.   
  
Cho.  
  
Petunia.  
  
Dudley.  
  
Vernon.   
  
Hagrid.  
  
Lily.  
  
James.   
  
Voldemort._**  
  
_**Dumbledore.  
  
Cedric.**_  
  
As Harry's eye opened in spotted the daylight and Ron sitting on his bed crying.  
  
"Percy."  
  
Harry already knew why Ron was crying because he had killed him. He remember his lifeless body, taking his wand from his dead hands. He remember Ginny sobbing her own brother **was** going to join Voldemort and kill her as a sacrifce to his new lord. If Harry hadn't been there she'd be dead. Harry's face was blank as he stared at Ginny. He knew she wouldn't tell, but it would only be a matter of time before the truth was learned.   
  
"Let her go Tom." Harry whispered.   
  
Voldemort grabed Harry roughly forcing him to look into his eyes.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry flinched as he remember his words, "Because now I have killed for you, and will join you. This girl will be the witness to the world. Please, I'll...serve you. If you let her go." He regreted his words and he didn't mean it. But he could never let Mrs.Weasly lose both Percy and Ginny it would have been cruel.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to do this!!" Ginny screamed as the Deatheaters pulled her away.  
  
"Yes, I do." he kneeled at Voldemort's feet and the dark lord smiled at Ginny as if to say I've won.  
  
**"You will never WIN!!!" **Ginny spay as she was dragged away. "Harry, stay! Don't let Darkness turn you. Please!"  
  
**"DAMN YOU, MALFOY!"** Ron screamed in angoy, returning Harry to the present. I'd reminding him of what was in his pocket. Percy's wand.   
  
End of First Chapter...  
  
Sorry, I know that ending sucked, next chapter is about a week or two into school. I'll expain how some of these people died later including more Percy. And how Malfoy is involded. Malfoy meaning Draco's father. **I don't own anything if I did I would be writing fanfiction but I love it! **Till next Chapter,

_Rebecca_


	2. The Death of Percy Weasly

Fallen Angel  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
"How many people are here?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Exllent, Harry. You're getting better. Who's in the center?"  
  
_"Percy?"_ Harry's voice quivered, unsure and scared. He was on his knees, his hands were tied, and he was blindfolded.   
  
"How?" Percy started.   
  
Harry's blindfold was roughly yanked off reveling he was at the head Death eaters circle next to Lord Voldemort, most of their faces were covered by hoods, except Percy who stood in the center.   
  
"Very good, Harry." the dark lord grinned. "I'm sure you'll match my strength soon."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry yelled at the prefect Weasly.   
  
"Percy Weasly." Voldemort started ignoring Harry's outburst. "You are about to become apart of the most powerful group of wizards in the world. In order to become a Deatheater you must kill the person of my choosing and bear my mark, so I may call whenever I please."  
  
Percy reluctantly look at the deatheater behind him who nodded, "Yes, I understand, my lord."  
  
Voldemort smiled as he glanced at a shaking Harry, did this boy think he was going to let this puny Weasly kill his property. Maybe he'd have to train Harry a little more. Harry felt frightened Percy wouldn't, how did he even become invited to this circle.   
  
"Bring the sacrifice, Severus."  
  
Snape dragged a young fighting girl and held her tight in front of Percy. Harry and Percy's face went pale as Ginny started yelling, _**"Percy, please. I'm your sister!! Professor Snape! Please, I'm your student help me. HARRY! Help."   
**_  
Harry watched Percy turn around to the Deatheater he sought council from before, "Lucius, I can't-"  
  
"Percy, look at me." Malfoy whispered. He said some other things that were only for Percy's ears. After he finished he kissed Percy on the cheek, turned him around and shoved him back into the center.   
  
"Will you obey your lord's first request?" asked Voldemort.   
  
Percy simply nodded and pulled his wand out.  
  
"**_Percy! PLEASE! This man is crazy; remember everything our parents taught as..."  
_**  
Ginny continued begging as Harry furiously tried to free his bound hands. He stood up from the ground.   
  
"No, Tom. Why her she has nothing-" Harry begged.   
  
"Do you not remember it was the Weasly's that put you in Azkaban?"   
  
Harry felt as if his soul had been touched, and not in the good way. There wasn't much of a case against Harry except Ron and his family's testimony. Ron's dark words and Molly's crying on the stand thinking she'd let a murder in her house and associate with her children.   
  
"No, Ginny didn't-" he was cut off again.  
  
"She didn't speak out against you but she didn't speak for you. She knew you were innocent but did nothing!"   
  
**_"HARRY, please. I'm sorry you must understand! Since the diary incident no one trusted me!!!"  
_**  
"Harry," Voldemort whispered in his ears, "You can't save everyone."  
  
"Ginny...Tom, please. I wish..." Harry looked away, "I..."  
  
**_"Percy, please!!!Harry!!!Snape!!!"_**  
  
Harry felt Snape's eyes on him and he spoke, "I see our hero is nothing."  
  
"Severus!" Voldemort snapped, "Did I give you permission to speak."  
  
"Forgive me, my lord."  
  
"Harry, pay no need. Think of the pain on Arthur and Molly's face when they find out they're only girl is dead, and the other has joined me."  
  
"I'm nothing..."  
  
"Weasly." Voldemort started sharply.   
  
"What curse do you wish me to use?" he whispered, still unable to believe what was happening.  
  
"The Killing curse, of course." Voldemort grinned as he saw the ropes disappear on Harry's command, the boy was learning faster than he expected. With some more training he could be a great ally. He knew Harry was making the hardest deasion in his life, he knew the Gryffindor in Harry would want to run in front and take the blow which would be stupid. He also knew the Slytherin in him wanted to kill Percy for wanting to join the Deatheaters and for even thinking about hurting Ginny. Harry had no wand, he simply ran in front of Ginny her eyes were closed.  
  
**_"PERCY!"   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

"Harry, Pay attention! Are you going to play like this on Saturday?"   
  
Harry shook his head, why was he remembering his now. Because he was near Ron. Guilt raked over him as he flew. Percy he had killed him, why hadn't he just knock him out. Because Voldemort would have killed him anyways. Ginny understood what he did he saved her and gained Voldemort's trust. Harry tried to kill him using his trust but he saw right threw it, torcuring him to the point of death that's when Dumbledore came. He had killed Percy...   
  
"Harry!!"   
  
Ron and his teammates watched in horror as Harry fell off his broom, pumbiting twenty feet. Damn, thought Ron, We have a game against Slytherin on Saturday. Since Ron was the Qudditch captain he dragged himself down to where Harry lay. Now that he needed the bastard he was unconscious.   
  
"Harry, get up." He shook him lightly. Harry was sweating pretty badly his face looked like he was in pain. Harry's shelve was torn and his arms was bleeding. Ron kneeled down and looked at his arms. Harry hadn't cut it from the fall. Ron lifted up Harry's shelve to revle many self inflicted cuts.  
  
**"What the hell?"**

****  
  
**_"No!!"_** Ginny felt the green bright light surround her. _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._ She slowly opened her eyes,_ I feel alive. _She gasped, Harry stood in front of her, he had no wand but his hands were stretched out. Percy lay lifeless. He leaned over and took Percy's wand from his dead body.   
  
"Let her go, now." Harry whispered.   
  
Voldemort grabbed Harry roughly forcing him to look into his eyes.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry flinched as he remembers his words_, "Because now I have killed for you, and will join you. This girl will be the witness to the world. Please, I'll...serve you. If you let her go."_ He regretted his words and he didn't mean it. But he could never let Mrs. Weasly lose both Percy and Ginny it would have been cruel.  
  
_**"Harry, you don't have to do this!!"**_ Ginny screamed as the Deatheaters pulled her away.  
  
"Yes, I do." he kneeled at Voldemort's feet and the dark lord smiled at Ginny as if to say I've won.  
  
**_"You will never WIN!!!Never!"_**  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The few Deatheaters including Snape stopping from carrying the girl away.  
  
"Let her and Potter have their goodbyes."  
  
Snape relased her and she ran to Harry, "What are you doing? He'll kill you!"  
  
"I'm already dead. Down inside, I was dead the second the told me I was going Azkaban because my friends turned on me. So what if I die. Than they can make out to be their stupid hero. I'd rather join the devil, than help them."  
  
"Harry, you d-don't mean that." sobbed Ginny.   
  
"Tell you mother and the Order I serve Tom Riddle now and that she should be grateful for what I did to Percy. He deserved to suffer and I gave him a painless one."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"No, tell them they're golden boy is dead." his voice tuned to a whisper, "Don't worry..."  
  
Ginny smiled but quickly wiped it off, crying again and yelling. **_"HARRY!"_**  
  
As Ginny was dragged away Voldemort loosened his grip and traced Harry's face.   
  
"I have one condition."  
  
Tom wasn't surprised, "I understand, it would be oblivious to give you the Dark Mark since you can feel my presence at all times."  
  
Voldemort realized his deatheaters were still in the room, he also saw the tears streaming down Lucius's face as he pulled his hood down.  
  
"Lucius, remove this boy and return him to his family. This meeting is over."  
  
The deatheaters left without a word Lucius cried as he scoped up Percy's body, what was their relationship?  
  
"Harry," Tom Riddle leaned closer his breath upon Harry's lips.   
  
"Tom."  
  
"Listen, I could make you the most powerful wizard in the world. I...care about you. I want to train you. I want you to stand beside me. But I can only teach you if you meant what to learn. You so can still become my enemy, and became the stupid brave Gryffindor that's deep down inside you."  
  
Harry felt confusion flush his cheeks, "I meant it. I killed for you. I will learn from you, but there's two things I don't understand. Who did I kill Percy? And don't you want to fulfill the prophecy?"  
  
Voldemort grabbed Harry's hands and faced them palm up, "A wand is just to transfer the power in your body to the surface through the wand. It takes a very powerful wizard to produce that power. Second, the prophecy never said anything about turning my enemy. To me it sounded like kill or join. And I no longer want to kill you, I want you to be my heir."  
  
"Your heir?"  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
Harry knew he was probably going to make the biggest decision of his life.  
  
"Remember your trial. How the spoke against you. Remember the hate in Ron's eyes, his words. They already think you're the enemy. Return died they will think you a hero, Return alive they will think you a killer."  
  
_Words filled Harry's head, "Did you ever think Mr. Potter might be dangerous?"  
  
"Of course, we all did. Harry had murderous thoughts, we've never talked about it because we were all scared, intimated by him."_  
  
"Yes." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, "Tom."  
  
"Harry, I want you to be happy."  
  
_"Everyone knew he was a Parseltongue, and it made us fear for our lives." Ron spat._  
  
"I will be happy, please, Tom." Harry laid his head on Tom's chest. "I killed him. I can never go back now."  
  
_"Your right, my fallen angel."_  
  
Note: Just because I used the title doesn't mean the fic is over. Uh, I really would like some reviews!! BUT I don't need them! !


	3. Friend of the Dark Lord

Fallen Angel  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
Note: Uh, I guess I'm not going to do slash, but if someone out there wants a slash chapter. I might put it up? Maybe. I'm kinda iffy about slash. But if you want it email me: Oh, and does anyone want to be my beta reader. Oh, and Voldemort looks younger I'll explain later And Harry has green eyes. Thanks to:  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, he moaned as an unnamed pain raced through his head. His scar burned, why he didn't understand. He hadn't felt such pain in his head since he was kidnapped by Voldemort. Maybe kidnapped wasn't the right word. He had escaped from Azkaban the same way as Sirius, like his former godfather he had told no one about his transformation. He didn't know the Deatheaters would be there, waiting for him. They knew just like Harry that it would only be a matter of time before his escape.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself as he rose realizing he was in a bed, and in the finest room he'd ever seen. There were many painting all of them were dressed in green, Slytherins. Harry than realized the whole darn room was green, with silk and satin all over the place including the sheets.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry sat up and looked by the fire where Voldemort sat in very large armchair he was dressed in blue robes, in his hands was a half read book. He wondered how long the dark lord had been there, judging by the almost dead fire he had been there for some time.   
  
"You've been out for days."  
  
"When-"  
  
"After the meeting, you fainted."  
  
Harry felt a blush creping up his cheeks, he had fainted. What was the world coming to? Ginny. Slowly it all rushed back, Percy and the Deatheaters,   
  
Snape what was he telling the Order right now. Wait did he even care. His thoughts were disturbed, he couldn't even think straight, since his head was killing him.  
  
"Oh, Vold...Tom, why does my head hurt it hadn't hurt before?"  
  
Voldemort stood and made his way towards Harry.   
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot." He placed his hand on Harry's forehead, "Mindios Charerm."  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone, and Harry's thoughts were no longer clouded. Is this what Voldemort had been doing all along?  
  
"Here." Voldemort opened a nearby trunk and handed Harry some green robes.  
  
"What's with the green, Tom?" grinned Harry.   
  
"They bring out the color in your eyes, your mother's eyes."  
  
Anger rose threw Harry, he pushed Tom's hands away, and "How dare you speak about my mother?" He realized tears were in his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
"Just what!" yelled Harry. He felt like all his anger was traveling through his body.  
  
"Careful, Harry you wouldn't want to use too much power, you'll pass out again."  
  
"What do you care?" Harry spat, he wasn't letting his anger die. Tom was glad; his anger needed to keep growing. Tom moved close taking Harry's face in his hands.   
  
"I care more than you know."   
  
Present  
  
Finally, Harry thought, Ron knows what it's like to be alone. Someone, probadly Malfoy told the Minstry about Percy, the Deatheaters and the kidnapped Ginny. Ron had been as shocked as anyone but for some reason everyone threw him in Percy's lot since he hated Harry and Harry killed Percy. To some degree Harry felt sorry for Ron, but mostly he thought the git got what he deserved. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor went fine, that is for Slytherin, Harry had passed out again. And a repeat of the thrid year happened. For some strange reason no one was mad at Harry probably because they were scared of him. They should be. No one understand. Not even Snape knew the power Harry had, he would take his and they would pay. Don't misunderstand he did care for his few friends, like Draco and Blasie, Ginny and her best friend Luna but mostly Neville strangly. Neville had proven himself above everyone. He wasn't as quiet as Harry thought a year had really changed him, as a year had changed Harry.   
  
Past  
  
"You're not focusing!" Tom yelled at an exhused Harry who stood with his hands strecrged out aiming towards a large pile of books.   
  
"I am!" Harry shouted back, sweating was pouring down his face as he tried to get all his energy to his hands.   
  
"Harry!" Tom yelled as he caught a weak Harry who's knees gave way.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I just can't." He weakly let his muscules relax as Tom laied him down on the nearby couch. Harry's nose was bleedy from the overload but his lips was startung to bleed from an older but recent wound.   
  
"Harry? Who hit you?"  
  
Crap. thought Harry, he had been tryong he hide the cut all day but finally the dark lord had seen it.   
  
"I knew it. I could feel you were hiding something. Now who hit you?"  
  
"It's none of your dam busniess!" Screamed Harry as he shoved Tom away, the dark lord replied with a hard slap across the face causing his lips to bust open even more.   
  
"H-Harry...I'm so sorry, I didn't, it was a re-"  
  
"It's ok." Harry mummured, "I deserved it."  
  
"No, you didn't." Tom said softly, wiping the blood from Harry's lip, whispering a healing spell resulting in his nose and lips to heal up.   
  
"You should really learn to heal yourself." Tom mused.   
  
"Yeah, well, if I could get these dam books to move, I'd be there already."  
  
"You're trying way to hard, don't fight it." He slowly took Harry's wrist and pointed his hand towards the books. "Remember, the ropes, remember Percy don't ask them to move order it."  
  
Harry closed his green eyes, and mumbled in his mind, move, move, move, move...nothing happened, I order you to move! The books obeyed moving from one side of the room to the other.   
  
"It worked!"  
  
"Of course it did."  
  
Harry looked into Tom's eyes, they almost scared him he could see the longing in them, he really had worked very hard to train Harry and every day Harry felt more and more like he belonged. Maybe he was meant to make this deasion.   
  
"Harry...It was Snape wasn't it."  
  
Harry gasped, as he ordered the books to move he had left his mind open, Tom had a habit of looking in when you were weak.   
  
"I see you're not denying it."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
A evil smil came to the dark lord's face, "Excatly...Let me in."  
  
Tom put his hands on Harry's head as the boywholived closed his eyes. The first thing Tom saw was Snape in the hallway with Harry.   
  
"You can't stop me!" Harry yelled.   
  
"You idoit, can't you see he's using you!"  
  
"No he isn't, why don't you go back to the Order and tell them all about they're golden boy now. And when they throw me back in Azkaban you can be happy." Harry yelled.  
  
"Don't you understand he want's to kill you!"  
  
"And wouldn't you be happy if I was dead..." Harry spat but he couldn't finsh...Snape had slapped him and hard. He made no move to say he was sorry, he simply shook his head.   
  
"Are you willingly to throw everything away on the man who killed your parents?" he simply asked as Harry turned around to walk back to his rooms.   
  
"There's nothing left to throw away..."  
  
Note: Sorry, I rewrote the third Chapter! But I really didn't like it. I'll update soon. Always,   
  
Rebecca. 


	4. Return of Hermione Granger

Fallen Angel   
  
by: ninariddletales  
  
"There's nothing left to throw away."  
  
Snape couldn't believe his ears, had Harry Potter the prefect golden boy, the savior of the whole damned world really said that. What would he tell the order now, he mused as he entered Sirius Black's house. He saw Molly, Arthur, and Remus waiting at the table most liking for his return.   
  
"Is he ok?" Molly dared to ask first. She started to regret her decision to testify against Harry, the boy and been kidnapped to a fate worse than death maybe Harry going to Azkaban fit in perfectly with the dark lord's plan.   
  
"No." Severus sighed, "He's turning."  
  
"What do you mean he's turning?" Snape looked at the soft voice who said that, Remus Lupin, he had been a mess since the trial, he was the only one to give testimony to help Harry and because he was a werewolf he was discredited immediately. It wasn't a secret Remus blamed himself, his decision also ruined his friendship with Sirius. The last Black probably would have thrown Remus out in a second if it wasn't for Dumbledore's pleas.   
  
"Voldemort is getting to him." he replied, "But Harry strong, he'll pull through." Snape was shocked at his own words. He knew he said it for Remus, but why.   
  
"I don't understand why the dark lord would want Harry if he was harmless in Azkaban unless he was guilty."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!!" Remus had jumped from his chair, there had been this tension between the Weasly's and Lupin from day one. "He's innocent," he mumbled, "If it hadn't been for your damn family! You didn't see a Damn thing a yet you could acuse the boy you treated like a son, with murder in a second."  
  
"Sit down, Remus." Snape ordered.   
  
Lupin replied and took a swig from the alcohol bottle in front of him.   
  
"Drunk." Arthur spat.   
  
"Now listen Harry won't last much longer there, we have to get him out soon."  
  
A month later  
  
It was the school year, the first day of school in fact and Snape did something very out of character. He took his seventh years out to the dark forest for a lesson on plants. He watched them all carefully to hear what they were saying under there breath, he wondered if they were talking about Harry. Dumbledore had gone himself to rescue Harry but no one had heard anything for days. He watched Harry's former friends the most like Ron ever since Granger had almost been killed by the Deatheaters, Ron had become cold and spiteful, not willingly to admit he made a mistake he just accused Harry of more things. Neville had been another story completely, he had stayed true to Harry the year he was away and suffered a lot for it. Him, Ginny Weasly and Luna Lovegood his girlfriend. The people who surprised him the most were Draco and Blasie, Draco had run away from home and lived with Blasie, but after it came out the two were Harry' supporters they had he move to an apartment till school started. His train of thought was destroyed by a scream.   
  
"Professor!!"   
  
Snape turned to see Harry standing, shaking, he was cut up and bruised. His clothes were covered in blood, and not all of it was his.  
  
"S-Snape..." his voice sounded weak he stared straight ahead, he looked spaced out in his own little world.  
  
"Harry...where's Dumbledore..." the students heard the weakness in Snap's voice and they feared the worse. When he didn't get answer he walked closer, "Where's Dumbledore!?"  
  
"They're dead!" Harry screamed, "They're all dead."  
  
"Whose dead, Harry." Snape asked calmly.   
  
"I killed him!"   
  
"Who!!!"  
  
"Dumbledore...he couldn't kill him so I did!! He killed the one person who cared enough to try and save me!"  
  
Snape could barely control himself as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "What are you talking about!!"  
  
"They're dead, I killed them..."  
  
"He's insane!" Someone blurted.   
  
"I can hear their screams in mind head, always in my head! It'll never go away, the blood, I stabbed him, Dumbledore tried to kill him with magic that's why he's dead! The Deatheaters, Percy I can still hear their screams! Why? Why can I still hear their screams!"   
  
Harry placed his hands on his head, he felt like his mind would give way any moment. Snape softly grabbed Harry's hands and brought them down to his side.   
  
"It's not your fault Harry. People die. It's the risk we must all take when fighting against the darkness."  
  
"You don't understand, do you know how many people have survived or died because of me. Tom was right I am a fallen ang-" Harry's eyes closed and he fell into Snape's arms.   
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Present  
  
"I can't believe it's two more weeks till graduation." Neville smiled to his girlfriend.   
  
"I going to miss you guys, " she cried.   
  
"Who said I was going to miss you." Draco grinned.   
  
"You git!" Ginny elbowed him.   
  
"Well, I am." Blasie continued. "What about you Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, this school...no I don't think I'll miss it but before I could have never left it. You five I'll miss."  
  
"Your so sweet." Ginny smiled, she knew Harry wasn't intersected inn her but she still flirted a little, after all they were friends what a little fun...  
  
"H-Harry."  
  
The group of five sitting on the qudditch field heard a voice that wasn't a part of there group. They each turned around to see Hermione Granger she looked well, at first Harry didn't recognize her since the last time he saw her she was 14, she no longer had a geeky appearance.   
  
"Hermione, I-I..."  
  
Suddenly, the night Hermione had been hurt came back to him.  
  
Sorry another flashback  
  
Harry was exhausted after a long day's training. He walked towards his rooms as usual but heard screams coming from the room down the hall.   
  
"No, please. They don't know anything about magic, DON'T-"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Harry entered the room, the sight he saw he'd never forget. On the floor was Mr. and Ms.Granger, both dead Hermione stood near them, covered in her own blood.   
  
"What?"  
  
Voldemort's smile faded as he saw Harry stand there with horror written on his face.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"AVADA-"  
  
Tom but his words as he saw Harry run in front of the Muggle girl.   
  
"I won't let you hurt her." In his eyes Tom saw the will to kill.   
  
"Why do you want to protect her. I don't remember her help-"  
  
"I've forgotten that, it's the past. She made her bed...she's survived enough, Tom."  
  
"Cruico."  
  
Harry was sure he was going to feel Tom's wraith only when he heard Hermione's screams did he realize what was happening.  
  
"No." Harry wrapped his arms around her taking the full force of the Cruico. Harry weakly smiled at her, "I'll get you out of here."With that she passed out and the Cruico finally ended.   
  
"Harry, do you love her?"   
  
"No." Harry stood up weakly, "She's the last part of me, the old me. We been through so much together. No, I couldn't take her away from Ron."  
  
"Ron Weasly? The bloody little git that sent you to Azkaban!"  
  
"Yes, he took away everything I ever loved, I couldn't do that to him. Please, Tom...."  
  
Tom nodded, "Take her away. If anyone hurts her further they along with every member of their family will die." He turned towards Harry.   
  
"Harry, I'll never understand you."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
Present  
  
"Hermione, I-I..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence she hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, "How did you get away?"  
  
"That doesn't matter your safe."  
  
"Only because of you."  
  
"Have you seen Ron yet." Harry mumbled.  
  
"No..."  
  
Note: Ok, I think the next chapter is going to be the last!!! ALMOST THERE!! I forgot I'm also going to answer some key questions in the next chapter like did Snape get punished, and How did Harry destroy Voldemort or did he? 


End file.
